18th Army (Wehrmacht)
The 18th Army (German: 18. Armee) was a World War II field army. World War II Formed in November 1939 in Military Region (Wehrkreis) VI, the 18th Army was part of the offensive into the Netherlands (Battle of the Netherlands) and Belgium (Battle of Belgium) during Fall Gelb and later moved into France in 1940. The 18th Army was then moved East and participated in Operation Barbarossa in 1941. The Army was a part of the Army Group North until early 1945, when it was subordinated to Army Group Kurland. In October 1944, the army was encircled by the Red Army offensives and spent the remainder of the war in the Courland Pocket. Commanders * November 5, 1939 – January 16, 1942 Generalfeldmarschall Georg von Küchler * January 16, 1942 – March 29, 1944 Generaloberst Georg Lindemann * March 29, 1944 – September 2, 1944 General der Artillerie Herbert Loch * September 5, 1944 – May 9, 1945 General der Infanterie Ehrenfried-Oskar Boege Chiefs of the Generalstab * November 5, 1939 – December 10, 1940 Generalmajor Erich Marcks * December 10, 1940 – January 19, 1941 Generalmajor Wilhelm Hasse * January 19, 1941 – November 17, 1942 Generalmajor Dr. Ing. h.c. Kurt Waeger * November 24, 1942 – December 1, 1943 Generalmajor Hans Speth * December 1, 1943 – January 25, 1945 Generalmajor Friedrich Foertsch * January 25, 1945 – March 5, 1945 Oberst i.G. Wilhelm Hetzel * March 5, 1945 – May 9, 1945 Generalmajor Ernst Merk Orders of Battle May 10, 1940 * XXVI Army Corps ** 256th Infantry Division ** 254th Infantry Division ** SS "Der Führer" Regiment * X Army Corps ** SS "Adolf Hitler" Regiment ** 227th Infantry Division ** 207th Infantry Division ** 1st Cavalry Division * Direct control of Army Headquarters ** SS "Verfügungstruppe" Division ** 9th Panzer Division ** 208th Infantry Division ** 225th Infantry Division July 1, 1941 * XXXVIII Army Corps ** 58th Infantry Division ** 291st Infantry Division * XXVI Army Corps ** 1st Infantry Division ** 61st Infantry Division ** 217th Infantry Division * I Army Corps ** 11th Infantry Division ** 21st Infantry Division September 1941 * L Army Corps * LIV Army Corps * XXVI Army Corps * XXVIII Army Corps * I Army Corps July 15, 1944 * XXVIII Army Corps ** 12th Luftwaffe Division ** Kampfgruppe Hoefer ** 21st Infantry Division ** 30th Infantry Division * XXXVIII Army Corps ** 121st Infantry Division ** 32nd Infantry Division ** 21st Luftwaffe Division ** 83rd Infantry Division * L Army Corps ** 218th Infantry Division ** 19th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS (2nd Latvian) ** 126th Infantry Division ** 93rd Infantry Division ** 15th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS (1st Latvian) ** Kampfgruppe Streckenbach * Direct control of Army Headquarters ** Headquarters VI SS Corps ** 207th Security Division ** 300th Division zbV (Estonian border guard units) April 12, 1945 * L Army Corps ** 11th Infantry Division ** 290th Infantry Division * II Army Corps ** 563rd Volksgrenadier Division ** 126th Infantry Division ** 263rd Infantry Division ** 87th Infantry Division * I Army Corps ** 225th Infantry Division ** 132nd Infantry Division * X Army Corps ** 30th Infantry Division ** 121st Infantry Division ** Kampfgruppe Gise * Direct control of Army Headquarters ** 52nd Security Division ** 14th Panzer Division Further reading * Kurowski, Franz (2000). "Todeskessel Kurland", Podzun-Pallas Verlag, Wölfersheim-Berstadt. ISBN 3-7909-0716-2. * Tessin, Georg (1976). "Verbände und Truppen der deutschen Wehrmacht und Waffen-SS im Zweiten Weltkrieg 1939–1945" (Volume IV), Biblio Verlag, Osnabrück. ISBN 3-7648-1083-1. 18 Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:1939 establishments in Germany